


mmm that fluffy gay shit.

by Mollytheoctoling8



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, fluff?, they are tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollytheoctoling8/pseuds/Mollytheoctoling8
Summary: just some fluff for agent 24





	mmm that fluffy gay shit.

8 and 3 were lying in bed after a long day of working.

While 3 was scrolling through Chumblr while laying down in her bed, tired and bored.

8 was just lying in her bed trying to get comfortable, but for some reason, she couldn’t.

8 got up with her pillow and blanket and walked over to 3’s bed.

“3 i’m getting in bed with you, no questions i’m tired.” 8 said groggily.

8 plopped herself on 3’s bed beside 3, cuddling up against 3 and getting comfortable.

“8!! NO! THIS IS A ONE PERSON BED!! GET OFF!!” 3 yelled.

“Nuuuu” 8 said like a stubborn child, trying to cuddle even though 3 didn’t want to.

“LOOK 8! THIS BED'S NOT BIG ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US”

“Fine then” 8 said getting up and going over to her bed.

But instead of laying on it, she started pushing it over to 3’s bed.

“8 oh my cod…” 3 said in frustration.

8 pushed the beds together to make one large bed for 3 and her to lay on instead of just 3’s bed.

“THERE! Problem solved” 8 exclaimed enthusiastically.

Plopping down back on the beds, 8 got back to cuddling with 3.

“8...why do you do this…”

“Cause i love you!” 8 said while cuddling 3 even more.

3 layed there for a bit before turning around to cuddle with 8, wrapping her arms around the tall octolings waist.

“You know, even though you’re stubborn, i still love you…” 3 said, while starting to fall asleep.

“I love you to 3…” 8 said, placing a kiss on her Girlfriends head.

They both fell asleep while cuddling with each other on the conjoined beds, peacefully sleeping in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never wrote fluff before! Huh!


End file.
